Inpelaizer
, also known as Imperizer or Imperializer, is an alien robot that appeared in Ultraman Mebius. He first appeared in episode 29. Subtitles: * *Beatstar: History Ultraman Mebius Inpelaizers are the soldiers/scouts of the Empera Army in his conquest to cover the Earth in darkness. They are revered as being very strong according to Father of Ultra, and the superior Ultra warned Ultraman Mebius to return to the Land of Light as a result, otherwise the young Ultra would die in battle against it. When one of the Inpelaizer was sent to Earth by Empera, it immediately began to carry out its master's orders and proceeded to destroy the city it was in. Mirai refused to leave Earth in danger and so after parting ways with GUYS, he revealed himself to Ryu of GUYS of his true identity by transforming into Ultraman Mebius to battle the robot. As predicted by Father of Ultra, the Inpelaizer greatly outclassed Ultraman Mebius in battle with no way Mebius could stop it. Even after using his Mebium Shoot and transforming into Mebius Brave, the Inpelaizer kept regenerating the damage received and transformed one of its arms into a blade to outdo Mebius yet again. Suddenly as the robot closed in on the weakened Mebius, its assault was stopped by the appearance of Ultraman Taro, who had come to battle the robot instead per Father of Ultra's command. Unlike Mebius, the more experienced Taro was able to handle the Inpelaizer with ease until he managed to destroy its top half with the Storium Ray. However the Inpelaizer was not finished and so it teleported away to heal. After it was repaired, the Inpelaizer reappeared in the Awasawa Canyon where GUYS was waiting to ambush it with a surprise attack. Ultraman Taro also appeared to do battle against the robot. When GUYS's ambushed failed due to Inpelaizer's teleportation ability, Taro was left to face the robot once again. Inpelaizer then proceeded to spray the canyon with its cannons, taking out all opposition from GUYS and even shrugging off Taro's own Storium Ray as well. With only one option left, Taro activated the Ultra Dynamite and with it, blew the Inpelaizer to pieces, leaving Taro physically exhausted. However the attack only managed to blow the Inpelaizer apart, allowing the robot to reform its body back together. With Taro badly beaten, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, revealing to all the members of GUYS his true identity, and so both master and pupil ultra proceeded to work together to stop the robot. Inpelaizer however was distracted by GUYS's presence and so tried to finish them off, leaving Mebius to shield them from an oncoming attack. Remembering the promises he made to his friends, Mebius survived Inpelaizer's blast and in turn, gained his new Mebius Burning Brave form. Now outclassing the Inpelaizer instead, Mebius wasted no time is destroying it with the Mebium Burst. Mass-Production Inpelaizer In the series's 3-part series finale, as part of the Emperor's final plan to cover the Earth in darkness, Alien Empera released 13 Inpelaizers all over the Earth at every world power capitol. Alien Empera then demanded that the humans hand over Mebius or they would face the wrath of his Inpelaizers. The first to activate was the one in Tokyo. Fortunately, GUYS and Ultraman Mebius were quick to respond to its assault and after a short battle, Mebius destroyed it with his Burning Mebiuspin Kick. However, two more Inpelaizers appeared shortly after the first was destroyed and proceeded to double-team Mebius. GUYS was able to destroy one of them with METEOR and Mebius destroyed the second with his Burning Mebium Dynamite. Like Taro however upon destroying the Inpelaizer, Mebius was left exhausted of his strength and like before, another Inpelaizer appeared in their place to pick apart the exhausted Ultra. Unable to even stand up, Mebius was ultimately forced to retreat before he could die, leaving an Inpelaizer to watch over Tokyo over again. After the people of Earth refused to hand over Mebius to the world, the Empera activated the Inpelaizer to attack the Earth, but were met with opposition of other GUYS members around the world. Meanwhile the latest Inpelaizer was still in Japan resumed its attack, and was again met with opposition by GUYS and Mebius. Once again, Mebius was forced to use the Burning Mebium Dynamite to destroy the Inpelaizer but it put Mirai into critical condition as a result, thus forcing Mirai out of any further action. Ultimately, only two Inpelaizers remained and thus set their sights on GUYS's HQ instead. GUYS however was prepared for this and managed to destroy one of them with their weapons, but when the other teleported by surprise, it crippled their HQ in an ambush. Fortunately before it could do anymore critical damage, the last Inpelaizer was sliced in half by Zamsher. However with all of his Inpelaizers destroyed, this set the stage for the appearance of the emperor himself. Trivia *Inpelizers were originally named . *Originally, Inpelaizer was to be created from a heavily modified Giga Berserke costume. However a new look was created overall. *Inpelaizer made a brief cameo appearance in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 10 as part of Ultraman Taro's flashback referencing his pupil, Mebius. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Inpelaizer reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In part 1 of the special, Ultraman Mebius is ambushed by an Inpelaizer while he is fighting Grozam of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings. During their battle, Grozam retreats to join the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and leaves the Inpelaizer to deal with Mebius. The battle is at a standstill until a second Inpelaizer appears and ambushes Mebius just as he destroys the first one and Mebius is quickly overpowered by the ambush. Fortunately, the cyborg Mechazam shows up and destroys the Inpelaizer by slicing it in half. Trivia *The Inpelaizer suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Inpelaizer's appearance in the Gaiden. **One single addition is the red marker for the Self-Repair System on the back of the suit. This is to coincide the similar technology used by Mechazam. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Inpelaizer reappeared in this side story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. Based on the data of Alien Empera's Inpelaizers, Beatstar mass produced several units into |Inperaizā Bītosutā}} as part of his Robot Monster Army. In part 1 of the special, after Rei's Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, Inpelaizer (as well as King Joe and Ace Killer) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's Battle Nizer. Shortly after, The Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Mirror Knight battles with the Inpelaizer and eventually destroys the robot by tearing off Inpelaizer's blade and gutting him in the chest with it. In part 2 of the special, it is revealed that an army of Inpelaizers have been constructed to serve Beatstar, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire are thus seen working together to stop the army from attacking while Ultraman Zero fought with Beatstar himself. After Beastar is defeated, the Inpelaizer army is destroyed in the planet's destruction. Trivia *The Inpelaizer suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Inpelaizer's appearance in the gaiden. Ultraman Ginga S Several Inpelaizers made a reappearance in episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga S. They were all "MonsLived" by Chiburoids and arrived on Earth to destroy while Alien Chibu Exceller uses his Tractor Beam to steal some Victorium Stones. Hikaru Raido transformed into Ultraman Ginga to fight them. Sadly, he only destroyed two of them with his Ginga Cross Shoot before the rest of the Inpelaizers overpowered him with their Gunports and Triple Gatling Guns. When they tried to destroy Arisa, Gouki, Sakuya, and Repi, Ginga rushed in to protect them. They then powered down when Shou shot at Android One Zero and Alien Guts Vorst with his EX Red King Spark Doll via Victory Lancer. After a fight with Zero One, Guts Vorst commanded the Inpelaizers to resume destroying the city then Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to take them on. He destroyed many of them with both the UITrans EX Red King Knuckle and many more with the UITrans Eleking Tail before he was confronted by King Joe Custom "MonsLived" by Alien Guts Vorst. While they fought, the Inpelaizers helped King Joe by blasting him, and although some of them were destroyed by Victory's Victorium Shoot they managed to send him flying with help from King Joe's Pedanium Launcher. Hikaru then transformed into Ginga again, despite his injury from earlier, to save Ultraman Victory. He managed to kill some of them with his Ginga Fireball but the Inpelaizers still managed to overpower them until Ginga transformed transformed into his newest form, Ultraman Ginga Strium. He easily destroys some of the Inpelaizers with his Storium Ray and then easily finishes off the rest with his Specium Ray. An Inpelaizer reappeared in episode 12 where it landed in the city and started using his tractor beam to find some more Victoriums. UPG immediately opened fire on the robot and Shou UltraLived into Ultraman Victory to stop him. After an epic brawl, Shou UITrans the Shepherdon Saber and defeated him with the Shepardon Saber Flash. Trivia *The Inpelaizer suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Inpelaizer's appearance in the series. *It seemed that Exceller has a nigh-unlimited supply of Inpelaizer Spark Dolls in his collection. Data : Mounted on both of Inpelaizer's shoulders are cannons that can emit powerful fireballs from their turrets. Both can be fired at once, and in rapid succession. They also have a homing effect. * : Inpelaizer can emit a powerful yellow energy beam from the three "eyes" on his face by rotating them, and then firing. It is as powerful as Ultraman Taro's non-charged Storium Ray. **Energy Blasts: The barrels are also able to fire orange and yellow energy blasts. *Armor: Inpelaizer is made up of a tough metal that provides excellent protection. *Self-Repair System: Should the Inpelaizer be damaged, it can instantly repair itself via a built in repair system on its shoulder either by regeneration or reformation. The only way to cancel this trick is for the opponent to locate and damage the system beforehand. The device was in use during its debut in Ultraman Mebius but made its physical appearance in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth. *Teleportation: Inpelaizer can teleport itself using energy rings that flow around his body; one second he's there, the other, he's gone. He uses this to escape. *360 Degree Waist: Being a robot, Inpelaizer can rotate their waist 360 degrees. ** : Using its cannons and gatling gun blasts, Inpelaizer spins and fires in multiple directions. * : Inpelaizer's main arms. ** : Inpelaizer can morph its arm(s) into a large blade and back whenever it likes. **Drill Missile: Used only by the mass-produced type, Inpelaizer can turn his left arm into a launcher which fires drill missile. *X-Ray: Inpelaizer can use this power to see through objects. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack made with Armored Darkness. The Inpelaizer first charge towards the opponent and perform a high speed rotation to slash the target with its sword. The Armored Darkness charges its Darkness Trident and throw it towards both the Inpelaizer and the slashed opponent, causing the two to be destroyed. However, the Inpelaizer survived due to its lower waist and simply regenerated its upper body. * : ::;Ultraman Ginga S *Detector Beam: Inpelaizer can emit yellow-orange circles to locate certain items. imagend.jpg|Space Travel Inpelaizer Gunport.gif|Gunport Imperializer Three-Twin Gatling Gun.png|Triple Gatling Gun Inpelaizer Blasts.gif|Energy Blasts Emjemeimage.jpg|Armor Inpelaizer Repair Reform.gif|Self-Repair System (Regenerate) Inpelaizer Repair Reconnect.gif|Self-Repair System (Reform) Inpelaizer Teleport.gif|Teleportation Inpelaizer Vanishing Circle.gif|Vanishing Circle imagexmksms.jpg|Imperial Sword Screenshot_20190119-143603.jpg|Drill Missile Inpelaizer X -ray.png|X-Ray ADI Inpelaizer Splash.gif|Inpelaizer Splash Inpelaizer Detector Beam.png|Detector Beam - Cyber= Cyber Inpelaizer Using the data of Inpelaizer's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version would be created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 19/25 :;Powers and Weapons * : Mounted on both of Inpelaizer's shoulders are cannons that can emit powerful fireballs from their turrets. * : Inpelaizer can emit a powerful yellow energy beam from the three "eyes" on his face by rotating them, and then firing. *Morning Star: Cyber Inpelaizer has a spiked mace on his left hand. }} Gallery Ultraman Mebius Imperializer 1.jpg imp.png Imperializer 2.jpg Imperializer 3.jpg Imperializer 4.jpg Imperializer 5.jpg Imperializer 6.jpg Imperializer 10.jpg Imperializer 7.jpg Imperializer 8.jpg Imperializer 9.jpg imp sanjo.png amazing.png amazing bot.png battle fith hikari.png damaged.png imp attack.png no dont hit george.png this is not a date no really it isnt.png mebi ur too weak.png even taro has troubble.png FACE TARO POWER.png gues what im lookin at.png RAIDA KIIIIICK.png screencapping evry green screen.png thats my baby taro.png too many screencaps.png total strength.png yeah baby.png XD.png Mebius Taro 2.jpg Screenshot 20190119-143848.jpg|Inpelaizer mass-product drill Ultraman Ginga S 10492179 618628594923669 8286424339749818703 n.jpg|Several Inpelaizers attacking Ginga Imperializer-S.png Miscellaneous Imperializer 11.jpg 2-056.png|Kaiju Card TV Magazine April 52-53.jpg Inperializer.png|Inpelaizer in a stage show id:Inpelaizer Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Armies Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Zero